


Inside

by resakaye



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resakaye/pseuds/resakaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my very first attempt at fanfiction! It’s a one-shot of Loki in Stuttgart just before mayhem ensues. Trigger warning: VERY brief reference to past recreational drug use</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

She felt rather than saw him walk in. As he walked up next to her and ordered a scotch, she made a mental note that his voice was just as smooth. Glimpsing only briefly in her periphery the clean cut lines of his black suit and the pop of green in his scarf, noting how well it might go with her own slim-line black dress and emerald drop earrings, she turned back to her friend’s mundane story of the day.

She excused herself to the restroom, and no sooner had she reapplied her lipgloss in the mirror than he was there behind her. He pulled her hair to the side and moved to kiss the nape of her neck, and despite the warm summer air, she couldn’t help but notice that he smelled like freshly fallen snow. He grabbed her by the waist and they moved into one of the stalls…though “stalls” may have been an understatement. They were more akin to completely enclosed, yet narrow rooms. Her panties were immediately ripped away and deft fingers prepared her. She looked around wildly, from the ceiling to the door to his face, eyes now closed as he explored her body, wondering how the series of events came to be, yet not caring so long as this…THIS…was happening now. He slid her pencil skirt up her hips, unzipped his dress slacks, and wrapped her right leg around his hip. He looked into her eyes and, despite the last several minutes of domination, almost absurdly awaited acceptance. She imperceptibly nodded and he plunged full hilt inside her.  
She had been to this bar before. Had been in this bathroom before. The large black wicker doors, extending from floor to ceiling, giving complete privacy now to their indelicacies. The tiled walls…shiny blood red tiles with black grout. She had been in them once while high on E and fancied herself within a beating heart. That was nothing compared to what she felt now. She was inside ecstasy in its purest form. Inside heat. Inside lust itself. And all of those things were his cock buried inside her. His head was nestled at her throat, nipping gently, while in the back of her mind, the part that she most assuredly did not want making itself known at this moment, she somehow knew that he could rip it open had he even the slightest desire.

Wanting more of him, she tightened her grip on his shoulder, giving him notice that he would soon be accustomed to more weight, she kicked off her stiletto and lifted her left leg off the floor, planting her foot firmly on the opposite wall. She was now his ragdoll, and she could tell this thrilled him as she felt his cock harden and his pace intensify. Her entire being was supported by these walls and him. His cock inside her, his hands grabbing at her ass and thighs and breasts, seemingly everywhere at once, his chest pressed so hard against hers she could scarcely breathe. Once more his gaze met hers. He kissed her then. Tongue crashing into her mouth, sucking what little air she had left. And that mouth. That divine mouth with such perfect lips and tongue and breath like frostbite.

She felt a bit like she was approaching a black hole…what was rationally only minutes felt closer to an eternity. Time somehow impossibly moving backwards. Her head flung back then, pressed against the tiles, and she came. As the first gasp began to fly from her throat, he clasped his hand over her mouth and she continued to scream through his fingers. Clenching every muscle in her body, including those wrapped around his cock, he joined her almost immediately, grunting into the hollow of her neck, hand still firmly in place. Both of them panting, lingering in the denouement, she was the first to disengage, curling his fingers away from her face, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders while lowering one leg from the wall and the other from his waist, she slowly began to put herself back together. He paused, forcing her to do so as well, placed one hand under her chin, kissed her tenderly, and then watched as she fussed over her hair and her skirt and began to exit. He would wear a grin for the rest of the evening at the thought of her tucking the remnants of her torn panties into his pocket and walking away.


End file.
